


Undecided

by AwkwaBen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: EquiTav, M/M, NSFW, Troll sex, Wow I can't write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwaBen/pseuds/AwkwaBen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize for the decrease in quality this particular piece shows. I am ashamed. I'm also too lazy to add italics. I might do it at a later date. But right now I'm glad to be done with this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Undecided

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the decrease in quality this particular piece shows. I am ashamed. I'm also too lazy to add italics. I might do it at a later date. But right now I'm glad to be done with this.

In all honesty, Tavros wasn’t exactly sure why he did it. Not really. And if he was asked he would certainly blush and stutter his way through some excuse or some embarrassing “I don’t know.” But maybe, if he really thought hard about it, it was a mixture of things to why he kissed Equius.

Like maybe it was a bit of pity, with how the guy turned into a river, sometimes, and how he seemed embarrassed and maybe even how lonely he would be without Nepeta around. Maybe it was a bit of hate, too the way Equius looked down at him. The way he talked down at him because of the colour of his blood. Maybe it was because of the fact that a blue blooded troll like him looked so damn beautiful when he was concentrating on his work. Concentrating on Tavros’ legs.

But maybe it didn’t matter why he did it. Didn’t matter at all, because the fact of the matter was that Tavros kissed him. Tavros kissed Equius, and Equius actually kissed him back. Kissed Tavros, whose blood was brown like fudge and mud and rust, and with a kind ofneedand desperation that part of him hadn’t really expected him to even possess. The fact that Equius had his hands kind of hovering over Tavros’ arms and the fact that Tavros was aware of this even with his eyes closed and his fingers curled in damp hair.

The kiss went on, and Tavros was entirely pleased with this. Surprised that Equius hadn’t pulled away in disgust and demands that he leave, but was pleased. He had found that he liked the taste of the sweatiest and bluest guy he knew. Found that he liked the feeling of his hair and those muscles under his hands and that it was pretty great to be kissing someone at all.

Eventually, however, just kissing was suddenly not enough, and he figured that if he had been brave enough to initiate a kiss at all, then he could be brave enough to demand more of what he wanted. He tilted his head a little to the side and pressed more, tongue flicking out to taste the other’s lips as his fingers found their way under the wife beater that Equius seemed to favor to feel the hard skin hidden there.

The way Equius’ skin shivered at the touch was something very closely approaching those miracles that Gamzee always talked about, and Tavros decided that this was also pretty wonderful and that it was certainly enough to encourage him further. Encourage him to press his hands over his sides and stomach and chest, claws and fingertips running all over his skin, putting just enough pressure so Equius felt it, but not enough to do anything more than that. And then those dangerously strong hands gripped at the fabric of Tavros’ jacket and he rather wished that the other didn’t have to be so damn careful. That Equius could touch him and not break his bones. 

The kiss broke, and for a moment Tavros wasn’t so confident anymore. For a moment he was left looking at Equius’ face with those dumb, cracked sunglasses on his face and with the taste of his lips on his own. While Tavros wished he could see those eyes of his, the guy was still relatively expressive even while hidden. It was still obvious that Equius was confused and conflicted, even Tavros could see it. Could see the way the blue blooded troll wasn’t sure just what he was feeling or what he was doing, and that certainly made Tavros feel better, if only because he didn’t know, either. Didn’t know if he hated Equius or pitied him. Or both. 

But it didn’t really seem to matter all that much, because Equius had apparently come to a decision and they were kissing again. It was rough and hungry and Tavros felt his blood pusher beating and pounding in his chest and wow it was amazing. Amazing how he felt those strong hands gingerly close around his arms rather than just the sleeves of his jacket, and how his own hands starting pulling up the sad, damp excuse for a shirt Equius always wore.

Before Tavros could get the thing off of him, Equius had broken the kiss and moved away from him entirely. There was a moment where Tavros was afraid that Equius really would suddenly decide that he didn’t actually want this and that he would tell Tavros to leave. That he would hate him in the most platonic of senses. And for that brief moment, the thought really did hurt. But then Equius was pulling off that shirt of his himself, knocking off those sunglasses in the process. Both the shirt and the shades fell to the floor without any apparent care and Equius was just staring. Staring like he was still trying to figure out what he wanted to do with Tavros. Staring like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to change his mind about not yelling at him or not.

“Get on the floor,” Equius said finally, voice low and commanding.

There was that small part of him that liked the commanding tone of Equius’ voice. A part of him that enjoyed it and wanted the other to continue using that tone. So he did as he was told, removing himself from the chair Equius had him sit in when he needed something in his legs fixed and settling himself down on the ground. And some part of him reminded him that maybe he should feel self conscious about the whole situation while Tavros sat there on the cold, metal floor in his underwear and his shirt and jacket. Reminded him that maybe he should be blushing more than he really was out of shame rather than excitement. That maybe he should be coming up with some silly excuse to get back up and flee from the powerful boy standing before him.

But he didn’t. He didn’t even say anything as he stared up at the blue blooded troll, afraid that if he did one of them would change their mind. Afraid that he would be shamed if he tried to stammer anything out and that Equius would become disgusted with him. So instead he watched as Equius looked at him. Watched as he kneeled in front of him and licked his lips.

“You will take off your clothes,” Equius demanded, those deep blue of his looking him over as the words left him.

Tavros didn’t feel very up to arguing with this, not when he was already hard as he was. He didn’t even want to question it as he pulled of his jacket and his shirt, careful of his horns, and only really hesitated when he got to his shorts. The brown blooded troll licked his lips and took a quick glance at Equius and the way the other was sweating profusely before he pulled those off as well, setting them to the side for the time being.

Out of all of the people Tavros could have ever pictured himself naked in front of for whatever reason, Equius wasn’t on that list. Not even close. But there he was, cheeks flushed and dick hard between his legs as the larger troll looked at him. Watched him. And looking now, Tavros could see that interest in Equius’ shorts as well. An interest that looked a little too uncomfortable with clothes on. He looked back to his face as he thought this, shifting a little under the gaze and rather wishing that Equius would do something instead of just staring.

Well fine. Tavros wasn’t all that adverse to taking more initiative. “Maybe you should…” he paused for a brief moment, swallowing. “Should take off your clothes, too. You’re looking a little uhm… uncomfortable, I mean.”

Equius’ eyes snapped up to Tavros’ face as if he had forgotten that there was indeed a living troll attached to all of the things he was staring at and there was that beautiful, deep blue blush rising to his cheeks. No, maybe this wasn’t all that hateful at all. Seeing Equius like that, it made him turn over the thought of being flushed for a troll like that in his head.

“Oh,” he said quietly, shoulders straightening like he was trying to remember to be polite, even in front of a low blooded troll. “You’re right.” And it was cute the way Equius fumbled with his own clothes. The way he blushed and obviously tried very hard not to tear the fabric.

Tavros watched him do this for a minute or two, sitting up a little and reaching out to touch parts of Equius that was being revealed to him simply because he couldn’t help himself. He enjoyed the feeling of that skin under the pads of his fingers and his palm, even if it was slick with sweat. Hell, maybe especially so. And it was as he did this that Equius would sometimes offer little growls of warning from deep in his throat. That dangerous and sexual kind that Tavros had never actually heard in person before, but knew to be the kind of noise someone would make towards his kismesis.

It excited him to hear this. Pulled up some part of him - a part that maybe really did hate him for all the pity Tavros held for this troll - that wanted to see Equius get frustrated with him. Wanted Equius to snarl at him and bite him and make Tavros want to do the same. Wanted the other to tell him what to do in a situation like that solely so Tavros could disobey him.

Once they were both equally naked, Equius was the one to initiate more action and movement. They were kissing again, harder and hungrier than the curious and uncertain kisses they shared earlier, and Equius was nudging Tavros down onto his back. And this was wholly okay with Tavros. He was loving the power Equius was showing him, and the way the other troll was still careful not to actually injure him. Loving the way he growled against his lips and the way he broke away from a mutual kiss to press hard and wet kisses over other parts of Tavros’ body. Over his jaw and his neck and his shoulders, the way he moved down and touched him delicately with his hands but still effectively pinned him there to the ground that didn’t even feel all that cold anymore.

The whole thing was practically torturous. Tavros was painfully hard, and he wanted nothing more than to be touched by Equius. Nothing more than to be pleased and to please the troll over him in return. He squirmed a little under the powerful troll’s grasp and let out a low groan, trying to coax him to do more than just kissing. Trying to coax him to let go so Tavros could touch him, too.

Equius responded to this with broken teeth biting into the soft and sensitive skin at Tavros’ left thigh. He gasped, wondering briefly to himself when the other had worked himself down there before he remembered just how jagged those teeth were in comparison to any other troll’s. Remembered just how strong that jaw probably was and found that he no longer wanted to be touched intimately. It was this thought that made his brow furrow and that pity find its way back to his blood pusher.

“Equius,” Tavros gasped as those hands of his slid from his arms to his hips. He had been about to ask for anything more. Been about to tell him that he wasn’t entirely sure just how much of all of this teasing he could take before he exploded, but then those blue eyes were looking at Tavros’ own rusty brown ones and the words were lost to him. With nothing to say, Tavros only offered the other a sort of pleading look and curled his fingers into long, black hair.

The message seemed to have gotten across, because then Equius was sitting up again and it looked like he was sweating even more. There was another moment of contemplative staring where even Equius’ brow furrowed and he licked his lips before he looked back to Tavros’ face again, seeming nervous and every bit like he wanted to devour him. Which, again, was pretty much okay with him. It wasn’t like Tavros didn’t want to do the very same thing.

“This is unequivocally lewd, lowblood,” Equius murmured, though he didn’t exactly look like he cared how lewd it was. Like he was going to do what he wanted regardless of how dirty the whole thing was.

“Equius,” Tavros said again, a little more firmly this time. He didn’t care about what the other had to say at the moment. He didn’t care about what sort of conflicts were going on in his head because at the moment he was feeling far too vulnerable laying naked there on the ground and far too hard for any sort of conversation to be happening right then. “Do you really care right now? And if we don’t…” he swallowed, face flushing an even deeper shade of brown at the words he was about to say, “couple.. right now I think I’m going to lose it.”

“Oh.” Equius was quiet with the sound, and Tavros decided that the understanding that had spread over his face was pretty damn great. “Yes.”

But Equius was still staring at him like he didn’t know where to put his hands. Like he didn’t know how he was going to do this without turning it into some giant disaster that neither of them would want to think of later. Tavros tried to be patient, shifting on the ground and waiting for Equius to figure it out. To make up his mind. But god, with the way he was looking at him, it was difficult to be patient. Tavros wanted badly to get up and just touch Equius everywhere. To taste him and feel him and enjoy being with a troll that drove him crazy and made him want him in not one, but two concupiscent quadrants.

Eventually, the larger of the two finally seemed to come to some sort of solution and he placed those big hands of his on Tavros’ mechanical legs and spread them wide apart. Tavros nearly jumped at this, half expecting to feel it when Equius touched him, and even then, almost expecting it to hurt. But it didn’t. He didn’t feel anything in the metal legs, though he did feel the pull where the legs were attached to his thighs.

“I would like to avoid causing you injury,” Equius was saying, sparing his face only a brief glance. “So you will prepare yourself. Right now.” Tavros could hear the care to his word choice and the way he only put so much demand into that tone of his. Saw the way his face flushed a deeper shade of blue and the way a grey tongue parted past broken teeth to wet his lips. With Equius looking like that, Tavros figured he might just agree to anything.

So Tavros obeyed the command. He watched Equius’ eyes as he pressed three of his fingers into his mouth and sucked, one at a time. He watched the other stare. Watched the larger troll lick his lips again and watched as one of those big hands moved from one of Tavros’ legs and down to where his erection stood, full and thick and ready, already dripping blue from the head.

Once Tavros was satisfied both with the saliva coating his fingers and with what Equius was doing, how he was holding himself rather than stroking himself like he had expected, he moved his fingers away from his lips. He was nervous as he pressed one finger against his own hole. Into himself. He was nervous as Equius got this look on his face at the sight. Hungry in a way he didn’t seem before. Wanting in ways that Tavros wanted to see again and again. And that was good. That and the thought of what they were about to do was certainly enough to get himself to continue. Enough to press that first finger fully into himself, careful of the claw at the tip of that finger.

It wasn’t quite like he hadn’t done this sort of thing before with another troll. He had coupled before, though more to see what it was like than anything. But the feeling of his own finger pressing into himself was still a little foreign. He was careful as he pressed it in as far as it would go and curled it slowly, trying hard not to tear himself with the talon at the end of that finger. Trying hard to relax around himself and continue.

“Lowblood,” Equius was murmuring again, his voice low and dangerous, but still somewhere close to soft. “You will go faster. I do not…” he swallowed, that hand on his cock moving back to the metal of Tavros’ left knee. “I do not know how much further my patience will stretch.”

Tavros took a deep breath at those words, letting them sink into his skin. Wow he really liked that tone of voice, even if Equius was being a bit of a dick. “Equius,” he said a little pointedly, “I would really uh..” he paused. Swallowed.”Really appreciate it if you used my name.” It would certainly make him more comfortable with the whole situation. If they were going to couple, he wanted Equius to use his name, regardless of what quadrant they were coupling in, if any at all.

There was more staring, but at least this time Equius really seemed to be considering this, looking at Tavros’ face and eyes and offering him that tiny frown. “Nitram,” he said finally, voice strained and reluctant like it was something difficult to give him at least that respect. “Please. Go faster.” There was a pleading look in those blue eyes as he practically forced the words out, and Tavros found it very difficult to say no to him.

Swallowing and nodding, Tavros did as he was told. He sped his motions up a little, though still trying to be very careful not to hurt himself. He pressed a second finger into himself, biting his lower lip as he did. It stung a little, but it wasn’t bad. No, part of him liked that sting. He liked the sting and the look on Equius’ face and then that part of him was wanting badly for that troll to touch him in places that weren’t made of metal. But he wasn’t going to ask for it.

Instead he let out a small, pleased whimper when he pulled those fingers apart inside of himself to stretch himself further. “You don’t uh, have anything to make it go easier.. do you?” Tavros tried, glancing to the large erection Equius was sporting. He might feel a little better about hurrying up if they had something other than just spit to make the whole process a lot less painful.

There was hesitation there for a moment before Equius started to slowly let go of Tavros’ metal legs and stand. “Yes, I do,” he said before he started moving away from him, looking uncomfortable with his erection.

With Equius away from him for the moment, Tavros hummed softly to himself and reached down with his free hand to wrap around his own member while his fingers continued to carefully press in and out of himself. And, tilting his head back against the floor, he thought about the way Equius would feel against him. Inside him. Thought about the way that face of his would look above him and the way he might sound. The way both of them might sound. And before long, said troll was back with a plastic bottle in his hand and a look on his face that said he was done with all of these distractions from the main point.

Still, his movements were slow as he settled down between Tavros’ legs again. He was slow and careful and those eyes of his were on him again. Those eyes were looking at him like he really was desired, and the thought of it made him harder. Made his cheeks flush brighter and made him shift there on the floor. Made him hungry.

The both of them were quiet as Equius popped the cap on the bottle and poured some of the stuff onto his hand. Tavros didn’t question just what it was or why he had it, but instead decided to just be grateful that it was there at all. That the other was willing to make things easier for the both of them. It was as he watched this that Tavros very carefully pressed that third finger into himself, knowing full well it would hurt a lot more regardless of how much lubrication was used if he didn’t. Equius was big and powerful. Thankfully Equius was very thorough with slicking that large cock of his. It gave Tavros that little longer to prepare himself for what was to come and gave him the time to want it more and more.

Eventually, the other stopped and Tavros followed. Licking his lips, he pulled his fingers from himself and whimpered a little at the empty feeling.

“Low— Nitram,” Equius started, speaking slowly and catching himself before he got to finish calling Tavros a lowblood again. “If I hurt you… I need you to tell me right away. I would not wish to cause some avoidable predicament. Even if you are a lowblood.”

At the moment, Tavros didn’t care so much about whether Equius was going to hurt him or not. He didn’t care about the precaution Equius was trying to take or the fact that he had called him a lowblood again. All he cared about was the fact that the other was talking and not getting on with it. But he nodded his understanding regardless, fingers moving away from himself and onto the metal floor under him.

“Okay,” he breathed. “I’ll tell you. But.. Equius please.”

There was the briefest moment in which the both of them just breathed. They just looked at each other before Equius was moving again, one hand on the gifted metal legs that had brought Tavros to this hive in the first place. The large troll didn’t say anything further as his other hand guided himself into Tavros. And of course he should have expected a troll like Equius to be careful with what he was doing, regardless of how badly he might have wanted to drive in.

“Oh..” Tavros let out a shaky breath as he felt the other’s large cock press into him slowly. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, trying to relax his body against the intrusion and enjoy what was happening. Though, at one point he had to actually tell the other to wait. To stop for just a moment while he tried to collect himself a little better and get used to the feeling of something inside him like that. And Equius did stop. He stopped, and Tavros opened his eyes to see that dark and wonderful expression on his face. The kind that said that he wanted nothing more than to thrust with all of the force he could muster and not stop until there was nothing left of either of them.

It was a moment or two before Tavros gave the OK to keep going again, and Equius was just as careful about his pace as before. But even so, he would still ask him to wait every once in a while, and was just as glad when Equius really did wait. Waseven hungrier for more when he saw the look on the other’s face during those short pauses in progress. Eventually, Equius had filled Tavros until there was no more room, and even then, he pressed on until he was all the way inside. And that was fine. That was amazing. It hurt, but Tavros hardly cared. He welcomed it, even.

Once he had gotten used to Equius’ entire member inside of him, and once he was comfortable enough with it, he rocked his hips against the heat of the other and groaned softly. This pulled a low and dangerous growl from the blue blood before he began moving.

Tavros had expected grace and power. A combination that Equius often displayed. But instead what he got was hunger. Hunger and power and need. Equius rocked his hips back and then, once only the head of his cock was still inside Tavros, he snapped back forward with force and a small noise of pleasure, hands moving to the smaller troll’s legs again. And wow that was good. Amazing, even. It was wonderful the way Equius sounded, and how he conveyed to him that he was going to be rough and thorough. It was amazing how he felt, all thick and hot inside of him.

Equius built up his rhythm like this until Tavros felt like he couldn’t take any more. And even then, the smaller of the two moaned and pressed back against the thrusts, hand coming up to muffle his own sounds at the other’s growled response. But holy fuck it was amazing to have Equius fuck him like that, and he wanted more.

“Oh my god,” he moaned, pulling his hand away for the moment to try to reach Equius’. Instead he touched over his own thighs, gasping the other’s name while one hand wrapped around his own erection. As he started to stroke himself to the rhythm Equius was offering him, said troll started to move faster into him. Though, thankfully, he didn’t thrust much harder than he already was.

Tavros squeaked at the new pace, and the hand that had been pressing against his own thigh came up to his mouth again. He bit down on his knuckles and closed his eyes again, wanting to feel every second of their coupling.

It was around this point that Tavros stopped paying attention to anything that wasn’t Equius or the need between his own legs. He didn’t hear anything except for the sounds of their skin slapping together and Equius’ noises of effort and pleasure and hunger. Didn’t feel anything except for the troll pushing in and out of him with a kind of power Tavros almost doubted he would find anywhere else but right there. He didn’t feel the metal of the floor or his teeth in his knuckles or the way brown blood escaped from the puncture wounds he had made.

“Tavros,” Equius was moaning. Growling. It was the sound of his first name from such a noble troll that sent Tavros closer to the edge, made his blood pusher beat even harder. It was the weird creaking noise, however, that caused him to open his eyes again.

Tavros wondered just when it was that Equius lifted his legs too high, and just when it was he started applying so much pressure to the metal. The sight of the highblood crushing his prosthetic legs in each hand was what drove him over the edge. He gasped against his knuckles and he was cumming hard across his stomach and chest. Holy fuck, it was incredible. It was incredible the way Equius watched his orgasm and the way he continued thrusting into him through it all.

And Equius was moaning again, without the added growl of dominance this time. Moaning and watching him, and never could Tavros have imagined anything more beautiful and sexy and dangerous than Equius was right then. It was only another moment longer before Tavros felt the other bury himself deeply into him again and release. He was filled with the blue genetic material, and in that moment, he honestly couldn’t think of anything that felt better after an orgasm.

There was quiet as Tavros lay there on his back and took the time to breathe while Equius seemed to assess the damage he had caused. Very slowly, Equius lowered Tavros’ legs and released his tight grip on them, cheeks flushed and beautiful with sex and shame.

“I hope…” Equius paused a moment with a thoughtful look on his face. “I hope I did not hurt you too badly.” Very slowly, he pulled out of Tavros as a sort of punctuation to the statement.

“No,” Tavros said, wincing at the movement before relaxing again. “No you didn’t hurt me. I actually uhm… I actually really liked that. A lot.” He offered the other a smile, not so much nervous and hopeful, but satisfied and every bit like he still felt like he was glowing.

Equius smiled a little at this in return. “I am very pleased to hear that,” he said, voice quieter than it had been earlier. “Though I really must apologize for the destruction of your legs.” He took a deep breath. “I will do what I can to replace those as soon as possible.”


End file.
